smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Paint Wars!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: Johnny Old Boy is trying to paint a house. However, Sunny Funny shows up and upon realizing he’s painting it with blue paint starts to ruin his efforts by replacing it with yellow paint. Will Johnny Old Boy be able to finish without Sunny ruining his attempts? _________________________ At Sportsters, Sunny Funny is seen at a table with Meggy, Tari and Saiko. Sunny: So, who is that (Saiko)? Meggy: Oh. Well, she hasn’t been in Stories for a while unlit then. Anyways, that’s another friend of ours! Sunny: Well, nice to meet you! Saiko: Thanks! Meggy: By the way, Saiko, where were you? Saiko: Well, I was just in some anime school simulators. Been in those for months. Tari: Cool! Sunny: Well, I got to go. I’m going to go do some stuff. Meggy: Bye! Sunny leaves the bar. Meanwhile. At a building called Alliance Records, Goodman is seen inside of a room full of executives. Executive 1: So, Boss. Goodman: Yes? Executive 1: We need to find some way to push Alliance’s popularity up ahead! Executive 3: We’ve got to have... money... Goodman: Well, what should we do to push popularity? Goodman notices Junior, Joseph, Cody, Jeffy and Bob outside. Junior: So, who should we perform for? Jeffy: I don’t know. Maybe at some kid’s restaurant. Bob: Well, we need to find a start for our band! Goodman: Cool! Perhaps we can do something involving a band! But how? Suddenly, a shadowy figure enters the room. ???: I know what you should do. Goodman: Who are you? ???: That’s not important. What’s important is my idea! Goodman: What is it? ???: A contest involving bands. Goodman: What do you mean? ???: Many bands from different areas come together to compete against each other with different songs in front of a live audience! The winner wins a special prize for getting 1st place! Goodman: That actually sounds like a nice idea! ???: Thanks. Just give me my payment and I will go set things up. Goodman: Ok! Goodman hands ??? tons of money. ???: Pleased doing business with you. ??? leaves the building. Goodman: I think this will go well! ??? enters an alleyway and heads under a light pot, revealing himself to be I.M.A Sureshot. I.M.A Sureshot: It sure warms my heart to con a couple of class-A suckers like those two! I.M.A Sureshot laughs evilly as the screen fades to black. When it fades back, we see Sunny walking through the neighborhood. She then spots Johnny Old Boy painting a house blue. Johnny Old Boy: Finally found a new house after those sushi d**** stole it! I just got to paint it blue. Sunny dips her finger in the bucket of blue paint and tastes it, only to spit it out in disgust. Sunny grabs the paint bucket and leaves. She then returns and sets a bucket full of yellow paint in it’s place causing Johnny Old Boy to accidentally paint yellow over blue. Johnny Old Boy: WHAT?!? Johnny Old Boy lucks under the paint bucket and notices drops of blue paint forming a path leading into the house. Johnny Old Boy enters the house and follows the trail, stopping in front of a blue door. Johnny Old Boy: Whoever’s in there, come out! Johnny Old Boy tries to open the door, but it is locked. When he looks through the keyhole, one of his eyes get covered in blue paint. Johnny Old Boy then charges towards the door, but it opens, revealing the blue paint bucket. Johnny Old Boy: Um. Ok? Johnny Old Boy picks up the bucket and turns to leave, but suddenly gets slammed into the wall when Sunny opens the door and heads off with the yellow paint bucket. The door closes and Johnny Old Boy falls to the floor. The scene then fades to black and transitions to Johnny Old Boy painting a wall. Johnny Old Boy: Hopefully, Garfoogle won’t ruin this with his jump ropes and lasaga! Johnny Old Boy paints the upper half of the wall with blue paint, but doesn’t notice Sunny moving past him who is painting the bottom half with yellow paint. Johnny Old Boy finishes painting, but notices the yellow bottom half. Johnny Old Boy: How did that happen? Johnny Old Boy begins to paint over the yellow with the blue paint, but this time, Sunny moves past him while painting the upper half with yellow. Before Johnny Old Boy finishes, he notices the yellow upper half. Johnny Old Boy: No! This paint bucket is mixed! Johnny Old Boy opens a door outside and dumps out the paint as it transitions to the next scene. Johnny Old Boy is now seen circling around a pillar while painting it blue. However, Sunny moves behind him while painting over it with yellow. After eventually finishing, Johnny Old Boy looks around the pillar and tries to chase after Sunny as she continues painting around it. Eventually, Sunny disappears and the pillar is now striped blue and yellow. Johnny Old Boy then spots Sunny’s footprints covered in yellow paint. A thought bubble appears over Johnny Old Boy’s head showing the Mouse. Johnny Old Boy: Must be some kind of mouse! Johnny Old Boy follows the footprints. Sunny is seen painting over a wall until she spots Johnny Old Boy approaching. She quickly paints her dress and pedals yellow and hides against the wall, camouflaging with the paint. Johnny Old Boy reaches the end of the trail, but sees no sign of Sunny. While his back is turned, Sunny quickly paints Johnny Old Boy’s shirt with yellow paint before phasing back into the wall. When Johnny Old Boy touches the wall, Sunny laughs causing Johnny Old Boy to turn around. While his back is turned, Sunny sneaks away and Johnny Old Boy spots her shape on the wall. The thought bubble of Mouse appears again with a red X on him. Another thought bubble showing a bigger Mouse is seen. Johnny Old Boy measures the shape before leaving and then returning with a giant mouse trap. However, Sunny grabs Johnny Old Boy’s tape measure until letting go causing Johnny Old Boy to fall into the trap offscreen. Johnny Old Boy storms off as the mousetrap is seen latched to his butt. Mouse runs up behind him, grabs the cheese off the trap and runs off as the scene transitions to the next scene. Johnny Old Boy is seen painting a door blue. However, when he begins to paint the bottom half, Sunny opens the top half and paints it yellow. When Johnny Old Boy notices it, he paints over it, only for Sunny to paint the bottom half. Eventually, Johnny Old Boy leaves and returns with a giant paint brush and paints the entire door with blue paint. However, after he leaves, Sunny flips the door over with the other side being colored yellow. Johnny Old Boy is seen just finishing painting the last row of stairs at the bottom. However, Sunny opens the door at the top and dumps a bucket full of yellow paint causing it to spread across the stairs and turn it yellow. When Johnny Old Boy notices it, he furiously jumps into the blue paint and furiously jumps to the top of the stairs as the next scene appears. Johnny Old Boy is seen finishing painting an entire room. Johnny Old Boy: Finally! Now to go sharpen my ruler! Johnny Old Boy leaves. However, Sunny enters the room, hooks up a sprinkler and leaves. The sprinkler turns on, showering the entire room with yellow paint. Sunny pulls the sprinkler away as Johnny Old Boy enters. After noticing the paint, he leaves before opening the door again and noticing it again. This time, Johnny Old Boy catches Sunny leaving with the bucket. Johnny Old Boy: WHY YOU LITTLE?!?! Johnny Old Boy pulls out a shotgun and chases after Sunny. He shoots Sunny in one of the pedals. Sunny notices him and runs off as the bucket she’s holding falls onto Johnny Old Boy’s head. This causes him to accidentally run into a wall. He leaves the room and chases Sunny outside where he loses sight of her. Sunny emerges from a window and pours yellow paint into the gun. Johnny Old Boy notices Sunny and aims at her. Sunny shuts the window as he pulls the trigger, spraying the wall with yellow paint. He keeps trying to shoot at Sunny, only to turn more of the house yellow. Sunny heads onto the roof and waves at Johnny Old Boy. He shoots at her, only to turn the roof yellow. Sunny: Thanks! Johnny Old Boy stomps on his gun in anger. He then runs off, grabs a shovel, digs a hole in the ground, dumps all of the yellow paint buckets into the hole and buries it. Johnny Old Boy: Finally, she won’t be ruining my house! Johnny Old Boy leaves. However, yellow flowers start to emerge from the ground. Johnny Old Boy turns around and watches in horror as the entire grass turns yellow. Yellow trees appear and a yellow sun appears as the entire sky turns yellow. Johnny Old Boy: WHAT IS THIS APOCALYPSE?!?!? Sunny appears, puts a for sale sign on the ground and proceeds to move the entire house next to hers. Johnny Old Boy: How can this day get any worse? Sunny heads to Johnny Old Boy and paints him yellow. After Sunny leaves, Johnny Old Boy runs to a mailbox and bangs his head on it in fury as Sunny enters her house as it turns night. The screen then fades to black. Meanwhile. The screen cuts to the “Welcome to Pensacola!” sign. A tour bus is seen driving up and stopping next to the sign. The two shadowy figures from the previous episode are seen getting out and heading to the sign. ???: Hey, “CENSORED”! We made it! ???: Nice! ???: Well, looks like our tour has started! The two head back into the bus and drive into the city.. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Battle of the Bands Arc! Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Johnny Old Boy Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:I.M.A Sureshot Episodes Category:Ami Episodes Category:Yumi Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Goodman Episodes